Missing
by writemeslowly
Summary: Slightly AU. "Why do you love her?" "I love her because of the way she kisses me. The way she smiles. She makes me feel like the most important person in the world. Nothing will change that, even if you killed me right now..." Dantana with some minor Fabarry (: Warning: Violence and mature themes


**AN: So I haven't written in a while so sorry if this first chapter is crappy :p This is a slighlty AU Dantana fanfic (with some side Fabarry) Its rated T for now but I will change it to M later (: It will have mature themes and violence in some chapters but I'll earn you beforehand. Also I won't continue of I don't get any reviews because reviews are what gets me inspired and motivated to write more!**

* * *

_**Dani**_

The party was a blur. Lights and loud music, laughter and screams - the entire night flew around me in a crazed whir.

The loft hadn't even cleared out by two in the morning. I'm certain the punch had been spiked, because my mind started turning hazy around midnight.

This, by far, had to be one of the most craziest New Year parties that I've ever been to.

Santana and I had gotten seperated a bunch of times when crowds would carry her off, many members of her old Glee club had showed up to the party.

I was beginning to feel a bit of a third wheel when Santana started chatting with some guy named Puck.

Rachel, sensing my discomfort, asked if she wanted to go outside with me for some fresh air.

I excused myself, giving Santana a kiss on the cheek. "Be right back," I mumbled, following Rachel out the door.

Rachel lead me outside, to the side of the building and she leaned against the wall.

It was around three in the morning and Rachel and I were pretty buzzed.

I leaned against the wall as well and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of my black leather jacket. "You want one?" I asked, offering Rachel the pack.

She shook my head. "No thanks, I don't smoke. It's bad for my voice."

I laughed, "I don't either, it's marijuana."

She watched in puzzlement as I took out what looked like a tiny hand-rolled cigarette and lit it. Itook a small drag and then coughed out the smoke, laughing. "I'm not crazy, I swear. I got them from a friend. They're not bad for you... just make everything kind of... funny."

Rachel bit her lip lightly and the sighed muttering, "You only live once..."

"On second thoughts...you mind?"

I shrugged and handed one to her, lighting it for her once it was in her mouth. Rachel took it out and exhaled. She ended up in a coughing fit and I chucked lightly.

I took it as well and yeah, it tasted pretty bad - but then again I'd tasted a real cigarette, and this was much better than that. It left your mouth feeling kind of bitter-y, but that feeling was instantly replaced by one of enjoyment. I couldn't help but laugh - the sensation was also so weird to me.

"Oh, wow um... that tasted weird," Rachel said.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but you get used to it."

For a few minutes we were in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward one... it was actually quite comfortably.

"So... it's finally 2014, huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird how fast this year went. Crazy shit, right?"  
We both laughed.

Rachel nodded. "You got any plans for what to do this year?"

I thought for a second, and then, as if out of nowhere, I burst out laughing. "No fucking clue!"

I guess my laughter was too contagious to ignore, and soon enough Rachel was in tears, and the both of us were clutching on to each other for support.

And then, so quick I don't even remember who leaned in first, we were kissing.

Her breath tasted of liquor and a hint of marijuana but then again, so did mine, and the taste of her cherry gloss made the whole sensation sweet and cloudy. She moved her hand to the back of my neck, her tongue snaking in to my mouth.

I pulled away, my face completely sober. "Rachel- no."

Both of us were panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"Oh God..." She mumbled. "Oh God, I'm sorry Dani, oh God."

I shook my head. "It's fine... I mean, we're both drunk, right?"

"And high," She added.  
"And high," I agreed.

We both laughed awkwardly. "Well... shit."  
I grinned. "Never happened?"  
Rachel held her hand out and shook mine. "Never happened. I'm really sorry Dani... I really do wish you and Santana every kind of happiness. I mean you guys are like a match made in heaven and I guess I've just been a bit lonely these past few months."

Rachel sighed and leaned a little harder against the wall. I chose not to answer back and we just stood in silence once again.

I could feel the rhythm of steady music pounding against my back from where I leaned.

"We should go back in..." I started.

But my voice trailed off when I heard the footstep.  
For a second, I wondered if Santana had caught us.

But my worries diminished when I saw it was a man...

And then I was struck on the head so hard and fast I saw stars.


End file.
